Laeon
Character Info Laeon was an active character and worked as a miner until his untimely demise during the Black Sun Siege. Physical Description Having taken many labor intensive jobs, from hauling to mining to construction, to free his sister and take care of the family he has grown fit and muscular. The hair on the top of his head is cut short while the rest is rather long and tied back behind his head. He stands at 195cm tall and has dark green eyes. The clothes he most often wears when not laboring is a green overlapping vest and a pair of dark blue baggy trousers. He also carries with him a small finely etched flute in its case, one of the few possessions of his parents he could not part with. Appearances Path to Power 1 *'(Chapter 2, Third Moon day 07-08, 8/18/10' EA panel one: loading stone and scrap steel into the cart golem. Advices Made by this Clan Member: Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Growing up he was raised with the usual family, his mother father and younger sister Dsieda. He had always hated making the wrong decisions as he was growing up, getting him into trouble. After a time he found himself taking more and more time to think over any major decision. This led people to believe he was slow in the head and then they are suppressed when he does give a well thought out idea or plan that. Later on he and his sister decided that they would like to finally further their abilities in the mystic arts to be able to better provide for themselves. From then on he began taking on extra labor intensive and dangerous jobs to earn extra coin. Laeon also began participated in several tir’ay matches for a portion of the winnings. Eventually they began approaching the amount they needed to further themselves. One night his father and Dsieda who was now learning his career did not arrive home when they were expected to. Several days went by without their appearance or word. Soon after, their mother grew ill from depression and worry thinking she had lost both her husband and daughter. One day he finally discovered what had befallen his sister and father. Hearing his sister still lived he searched through all of the slavers in the city to find her. Dsieda was somewhat injured but was still full of her fiery temper and not the most cooperative. Speaking with her he found out the truth of what had happened to her and their father but knew that would be nothing he could do to show others the truth. The only way to free his sister from her captors would be to buy her freedom. It was not more than a day before he handed over all of the savings to the slave handlers to remove his sister’s shackles. After the loss of their father and their small nest egg he had to continue to work as hard as before just to support his family. Then the riots began when the current leadership of the city fell. The three of them quickly made their way outside of the city to get away from the fighting and cries of pain. It was not long before they found the rest of the people that had fled and joined with them as they began the march away from their old lives. Their mother did not last long on the march out of the city after it had begun to collapse on itself. His mother urged them to go on ahead while she would rest a bit with several of the other stragglers before catching back up. He pushed on with Dsieda as was asked but felt they had said their final farewell to their mother. Character Gallery Category:Player Characters Category:Miners Category:Black Sun Siege Casualties